<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walburga by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767863">Walburga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Interspecies Sex, Kink Meme, Light Angst, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Zoophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ingrid has a very special bond with her Pegasus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Her Pegasus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anon Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walburga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For this kink meme prompt: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=1660488</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Truth be told, Ingrid was a little bit scared of sex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Whenever the topic came up, she could just feel her vagina tighten and become dryer between her legs. Seeing Sylvain act like a male floozy irked her for more reason than one, some reasons more righteous than others, and nagging him about his unseemly habits made a good stress relief. At least in her teenage years, at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   She was a little older now. A little more bloomed, so to speak, and what had once been a once in a blue moon occasion was become far more infrequent and she was getting curious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   But whenever she even worked up the gall to do so much as sleep naked - no loose undershirts, no panties - she found herself unable to go that little bit further with her body. She had tried to lie in her bed late at night, playing with her breasts and her nipples, and trying to be comfortable with herself in the darkness, to allow herself to fantasise but it all came back to a very horrible feeling between her legs. One which ultimately stalled out any progress that she had thought she had made towards being more comfortable with her inner life. Mental, emotional, physical.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   But her libido, whether she liked it or not, whether she suppressed it or not, was beginning to drive her wild. Her fingers could not even begin to work to satisfy herself and if she couldn’t even do such work by herself, why should she expect some man or another woman to. That would be selfish. Unfair. Or so Ingrid reasoned to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   After another unsuccessful night of trying to work herself to to masturbation and eventual orgasm, Ingrid gave up. She put on her panties and a night gown, rugged up, and opened up the curtains. She sighed when she saw the grounds of her estate. They didn’t have much but by the stars, Ingrid absolutely did appreciate what they had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Yes, it was humble. Yes, there were plenty more noble estates than theirs which were bigger, more fanciful, with green lawns and manicured heges and looked absolutely stunning in the summers and springs and even in the winters and autumns, preening with the seasons and with care but Ingrid was proud of her heritage. She was proud of her ancestral home and looking out over it, holding onto the hem of her nightgown, she felt soothed by its modest bigness and that made her feel a little bit better about herself and how that interlocked with all her issues regarding sex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   But then she heard a whinny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Somewhere towards the stables and her eyes lifted to the inky black-blue sky. She could see countless, silver stars with some pale blue and pale red speckles here and there. The moon was positively luminous. Huge and full, even a little bit hued cerulean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   She was, very likely, the only person awake. They had nothing valuable to steal and nothing to pay guards with so they didn’t have nightwatchmen to prowl the borders of their land so yes, she was the only one awake and with her eyes full with the beauty of the night, Ingrid found herself a little bit seduced, if you will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   She put one a second coat, canvas and more sturdy than her thin, woollen nightgown. She plopped her bare feet into her riding boots and she crept out of her bedroom. She was quiet as a mouse as she made her way down the corridor and to the main parlour and then to the front door. When she opened them, carefully, she was surprised by just how warm that it was outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   It was the second half of summer, she supposed. She licked her lips as she skittered through the main grounds of her estate and made her way to the stable. The further away that she got to from the main building of her home, the more gutsy she became. A little bit careless, a little bit wild. Her heart pounding in her chest as she finally made it to the stables. She panted, admonishing herself for neglecting training if a mild night run was enough to unsettle her usually paced breathing, and she eyed up the doors of the barn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   She opened them, not caring for a second at how loud they were to swing open. It was strange. She had never known the barn doors to be loud as she opened them and when she came through, heaving them closed, she felt swelteringly hot inside the well insulated barn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Straw crunched underfoot as she made it to the stables. Aside from her personal mount, there were another three pegasi which lived on Galatea grounds and she greeted them all as she passed them. Her precious stallion lived at the bottom of the barn where Ingrid was free to decorate his stall doors as she pleased and she did so with ribbons and trophies. Her riding had won a few accolades in her time; some more official than others as she had been known, as a child, to draw up her own first prize earnings as a reward for herself and what she perceived as her best work. Eyeing those decorations, Ingrid felt half a giggle on her lips as she was endeared by her past self’s handiwork. She hung up her canvas coat with her brushes and the like on the nearby hook on the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Drawing closer, Ingrid cooed, “Hey there, boy,” her voice low and soft, and she reached out to her darling Walburga, or Wally for short, so that she may stroke his snout, “are you awake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Well, if he hadn’t been before, he was now. His tail flicked behind him and he stomped about where he stood. His eyes, so big and huge and a honey brown, opened and his gorgeous lashes fluttered in the process. Ingrid smiled to herself and she felt wetly calmed all the way down her body for some reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Looking into his eyes, Ingrid became all the more aware that she was only wearing her nightgown, her panties, and a pair of boots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Did you sleep well?” she asked. “I couldn’t sleep at all. I don’t mean to wake you and I know its early but do you want to go for a midnight ride?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   It was actually after midnight. Somewhere around one a.m, Ingrid knew, but she didn’t think that fine details such as those would matter much to a Pegasus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Walburga snorted. The warm and smelly exhale made Ingrid laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “That’s my boy.” she praised him. “Always up for a ride.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Ingrid eased off petting Walburga’s snout and she grabbed his hosiery. His reins and the like, a saddle, and she held them onto them all, haphazard, as she opened the stable door. Ever a patient young man, Walburga trotted out only a little bit so that Ingrid may decorate him with all her human things. That heavy saddle, those annoying reins but he didn’t do so much as whinny in discontent as she prepped him for a ride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Ingrid trotted him out a little bit further and had him turn so that they could leave the barn together. Her heart hammered and her pussy felt weirdly wet with excitement as she helped Walburga out of the barn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   It felt oddly scandalous, a little bit naughty, to do this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Ingrid had always been an agreeable, responsible child. Her parents gave her rules - no elbows on the table, no taking her Pegasus for a ride after dusk - and she would abide by them but now. Now she was breaking them. The excitement was too youthful for her bones which very much belonged to an old soul but she kind of relished it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   As soon as they were out of the barn, those ruddy doors behind them closed, Ingrid mounted and she threw all caution to the wind. What a wonderful night it was, she thought to herself. It was so pleasurably warm and there was so much to see and Walburga seemed to appreciate those very same sentiments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   His ride was smoother than usual. Ingrid had been worried there might be a wobble to his wings or hooves if she were to take him out so late, that he might be tired, but it seemed this palpable, late night-early morning air was doing wonders for his sense of adventure as the same with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Ingrid laughed raucously to herself as she flew in the night air upon Walburga’s back. His glides were fun and the sights were so different to watch she used to. The tiling on the roofs were so darkly coloured, the grass looked so pale and even nigh blue, and the stars above her mesmerising. She had never felt more alive with independence and freedom than when she finally stepped out of line a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   The leather of the saddle chaffed a little between her legs but each time she shifted to grow more comfortable, she grew wet. If she were an improper lady, one with a sleazy mind, then she might say that she was humping the saddle as she did so, just so she could enjoy the chaff and the resounding thud when she moved, reverberating through her mount’s back but that would be going to far, Ingrid scolded herself for thinking such salacious thoughts even though, deeply buried, deep into the back of her mind, she knew it true. She knew she was having those thoughts without the doublehanded hypocrisy and lies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   But ever a good little girl, Ingrid circled back. She didn’t go all that far. She traced the fencing which bordered the Galatea estate and then returned to whence she came. Her lungs ached a little bit; her cheeks were red with windburn but she felt good and satisfied from deep within her belly. She felt relaxed. She felt horny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Ingrid sighed contentedly to herself as she led Walburga back into the stables. His trot was uppity and even a little defiant. No, Ingrid, he wants to play more - she would think to herself in jape but as she knotted his reins on the waiting bar, Ingrid realised that she wanted to play a little bit more as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Unlike when she was in her bed, at the helm of her libido and so uncomfortable with it, she felt so free right now. The nightgown so thin on her trembling body, hot and cold, and she licked her lips. She glanced around. It was a little bit dark in the barn so against better judgement, she lit some oil lamps and it felt a romantic mood or scene. Kerosene had no such pleasant perfume associated with it but as it burned a moment, Ingrid could force one such fragrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   The other Pegasus were awake now, Ingrid noticed as she saw their eyes glimmering in the din of the barn. They huffed and snorted and seemed to watch her back in turn. She glanced back to her beautiful Walburga and he looked sublime in the lowlight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Walburga was a Pegasus amongst Pegasus - anyone would say that, not just Ingrid who was so, so proud of her breeding boy. He had a magnificent wing span; his wings looked angel sent and were the purest, most snowiest white. His hooves were as hard as diamonds and just as polished.He was large with a coat which rivalled the finest ingots of silver. His hair was fine like silk and his mane was a charcoal black. His scent was strong. Masculine. There was not an inch of him which Ingrid could not love about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Oh, she did not just think that, Ingrid blushed at having such lascivious thoughts about her mount. Her beast. And gosh, she salivated now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Her heart pounded. She was alone, she assured herself, the only one awake, she assuaged herself. She swallowed. She stepped a little bit closer to where she had tethered Walburga, oily fires flicked and flickered around her. All she could hear was her heart beat and then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   A woosh of hot air; a whinny from her beloved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   She blinked. Shocked. She felt seduced. She didn’t know how to feel. Tempted, perhaps? But she submitted to these perilous desires and she let her nightgown flutter off her shoulders. Get lost and dirty amongst trodden straw and half dried mud. It was time to give those other Pegasus a show.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Walburga’s tail flicked about as Ingrid got closer. She pet his neck and shoulders. She traced the fragile bones of his great and powerful wings, up and down and up again then slowly retracing them back down. Then his back, vertebrae by vertebrae, and then massaged his hips. He shifted his weight from one back leg to the other, his hooves pounding gently on the barn’s floor beneath them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Be a good boy for me, yeah, Wally?” Ingrid cooed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Just like her nightgown, she, too, came tumbling to the ground. Gracefully in mire. And just like she had so sweetly and so obliquely asked of him, Walburga moved slightly so that she had access to what was between those strong gorgeous hindlegs of his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   It was here, knees getting accustomed to the ache of kneeling, that Ingrid realised that she could stop herself but, with shaking hands, she reached up, instead, and she fondled Walburga’s magnificent cock instead. He was so pliant, reacting almost immediately, allowing more of what was within his sheathe to be exposed and Ingrid almost choked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Her mouth felt dry but her pussy had never been so wet as she just played experimentally with his cock. She fingered his ridges, she pet his testicles, she moved her hands up and down his length, getting used to its weight and size. She was more than impressed by it to say the least. His appendage every bit as handsome as he.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Come on, Ingrid,” she told herself, feeling mentally ready but not necessarily physically ready, “you can do this. Y-You can make Wally feel good. I-If you can make Wally feel good…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Then you can make yourself feel good as well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ingrid thought to herself as her words failed her and for good reason. Her pep talk had worked. She had finally been able to convince herself to make good on what she realised now was an attraction she had for a long time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   She had always jokingly called Walburga the love of her life but she had meant it as a charming and darling thing to say about her pet but deep down, she always knew she meant it as something to say about her partner. People had always written her off as an unwitting eccentric on the topic of all things equine. The way she gushed and waved poetic about horses and Pegasi. It had made people uncomfortable when she got a little bit too in depth about animal husbandry. Therefore, it was no wonder talk of sex amongst her fellow men and women made her uncomfortable; it wasn’t for her, she was made for sex outside of that strict human binary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   And somehow coming to terms with that was easier and more comfortable than realising at least some of the blame was thanks to family expectations. Ingrid, marry well. Ingrid, have good children. Ingrid, be a good mother. She… She didn’t want that. She wanted to be a knight. A knight who had a very special bond with her mount.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Ingrid moaned as she sucked on Walburga’s penis. He whinnied here and there; his voice ringing in her ears as she committed that delicious pitch to memory. It felt so good and big in her mouth. The flavour, she thought, was gamey and immaculate. Her favourite. She slobbered as she tried to take as much as she could of him inside of her. Just a little bit was too easy and she liked to be a challenge seeker. She forced her jaw wide, she kept her tongue prim, and she loved how her flesh bulged in response. How her cheeks rounded, how her throat tightened. All whilst holding onto him, tapping gently. She adored how his skin felt on her fingertips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   She withdrew and sighed. She breathed deeply and she was quick to try again. To push those initial boundaries and she did have some success. Her knees ached a little bit whilst she sucked Walburga off but she couldn’t care less. She was coming to greatly revel in her new, errant behaviour in the thick of this warm, late summer night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Ingrid closed her eyes as she performed oral on Walburga. She was soon calm, still, enough to recognise internally that this wasn’t enough. Not enough for her. And not enough for her dear and precious Wally either. He was being stimulated, yes, but he didn’t seem as though he was going to come any time soon and gosh, that’s all Ingrid wanted now. To be doused in his semen. She knew the flavour of it would be so, so good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   So, with an almost regret to how she did it, Ingrid eased off from sucking Walburga’s penis. He seemed to notice as the cool air assailed his appendage slick with his human girl’s saliva.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Walburga whinnied. He sounded so excited that his human rider had finally realised that there was more than one way to ride her. Ingrid fantasised about how, even though he had been intended as breeding stock, he had never taken to another mare… She wondered, she hoped, hot and heavy, it was because he considered her the only mate good enough for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   It was a shame, she thought, hot and bothered and a little bit embarrassed, but her shape was not exactly made to accommodate Walburga’s shape. But by the Fell Star, Ingrid was going to try and she was going to succeed using that tenacity of hers alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   She crawled out from beneath Walburga. Flushed hot, Ingrid was hasty as she ushered Walburga’s forelegs up onto the waiting fence. His wings outstretched and Ingrid moaned as her eyes caught every inch of those feathers as they flexed. Seeing the majesty of his grandiose body in action turned her on some more and she felt as though she were about to burst out of her panties in excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Do you like what you see, Walburga?” she asked. “I’m all yours.” Her voice was low and husky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Walburga whinnied as though in reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Ingrid smiled dumbfoundedly to herself. She was quick to get out of her panties. She stepped out of them and she had to quicken herself. She wanted Walburga’s cock inside of her like she needed air to breath. She pulled out the breeding mount from where it was, so discarded innocuous just on the far wall, and its stump dragged noisily on the ground. Walburga whined loudly and Ingrid couldn’t blame him. Glancing down his prick, she could see that he was close to the peak of his excitement as he had begun to drip precum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Ingrid positioned herself on the breeding mount beneath Walburga. She could feel the arch of his sternum ghost of her back. Her stomach was cushioned and she had less pressure on her legs now unlike before, simply kneeling. She held on tightly to the saddle-like nub at the top of the breeding mount and pushed her breasts against it. For some reason, imagining all the other mares which had used to this in esteem turned her on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Please, Walburga,” her voice turning into a begging moan as she tried to summon her thoughts so lustful, “breed me. Breed me like you would a champion mare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Ever obedient to his mistress, Walburga descended upon Ingrid. His wings fluttered; his tail swished; Ingrid moaned as she was rammed full of Walburga’s cock. He entered her so easily from this position. Against all belief, Ingrid’s pussy accommodated his girthy cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   She couldn’t believe it. She could barely get her fingers in there but her beloved Walburga was able to get his cockhead in there and it was bigger than her fist. And it felt unbelievably good inside of her as well. She could feel her stomach bulge as he experimentally pushed her forth. Her legs kicked and she tried to imitate the whinny of a mare as he slowly drew back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Ingrid moaned and crooned beneath Walburga as he pounded her over with the intent to have her full with a foal. Her eyes grew crisp with tears as she so thoroughly enjoyed this unconventional fucking. Ingrid panted and she felt herself orgasm for the first time as she listened to Walburga grunt above her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Oh, if only she could see his face but just imagining it, his sweet and gentle face, was more than enough to tip her over and she felt her climax in every inch of her well trained body. It was blissful. Sublime. And the fact that Walburga did not stop even as Ingrid came was yet more splendid still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   In the drop of her orgasm, Walburga’s cock began to erupt with his semen. Ingrid’s eyes opening wide as she felt the first jet of it become a gush. She arched her back to him, girded herself as Walburga kept his cock nice and tight inside of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “Yes, yes,” she pleaded, “fill me with your come, I want to be your dirty woman-mare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   She had never felt happier to be so degraded before. She held onto her breath as she enjoyed how Walburga ejaculated inside of her in such close proximity to her orgasm. It was as if he knew; as if he wanted to be a romantic and they could try the elusive coming together. It was wonderful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   His semen, hot and thick and white, dripped down Ingrid’s pussy and her thighs and her legs and she enjoyed every second of it rolling down her trembling flesh. And there was still so much inside of her, too. It was fantastic, she thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Walburga did not dislodge for another a few minutes and Ingrid enjoyed them in the greatest ecstasy. As his cock drew back, Ingrid came again. This orgasm felt smaller but it satisfied her just as much as she all but deflated onto the breeding mount. She panted small breaths and her cheeks were flushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   She was supposed to have been deflowered on her wedding night, she thought, but this was much, much better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   With another sigh, Ingrid got up from against the breeding mount. Her body felt gelatinous as she tried to stand on her own, unable to but she wanted to get out of Walburga’s way so that he could finally rear down from his two-legged position. Ingrid had a dreamy look on her face as she pulled the breeding mount away and watched as Walburga was finally permitted to stand so elegantly on all fours again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Ingrid all but smugly eyed his limp cock between his hindlegs. It still dripped with a little bit of semen but he hadn’t put it away yet. She couldn’t help but be proud that she had taken such a thing and more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Another moment passed and Ingrid felt some of her strength return. She had enough of it now to put the breeding mount away. Although, with great difficulty. And then she untethered Walburga. He nudged against her face as she did that, as though kissing him but she playfully swatted his hairy nose away from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   In what felt like a long pilgrimage, Ingrid walked Walburga back to the stall where he belonged. She undressed him and didn’t bother to put away the things. His saddle and reins were fine on the floor, she thought. For now at least. She locked up the half door and Walburga leaned over it. Again, his face nudged against Ingrid’s and she giggled girlishly to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “You were very good, my love.” she told him in all genuine earnestness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   He stilled for her, for just a second, and she took advantage of it. If he wanted to give kisses, then she would give them back with full and equal throttle. She kissed him on the mouth as she would a human. He huffed and his exhale was full of bad breath but Ingrid barely cared. She was full of his cum still, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “I’ll clean everything up tomorrow morning.” she promised him sweetly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>